The present invention relates to a monitoring data analyzing apparatus, a monitoring data analyzing method, and a monitoring data analyzing program.
There is a technique for, in carrying out performance management for a system, regressively analyzing monitoring data in the past in the monitoring target system to calculate a regression model and predicting a performance value of the system using the regression model. For example, Patent Document 1 described below discloses a technique concerning a performance monitoring apparatus for a WWW site.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2002-268922
Some systems have a plurality of patterns of use such as, for example, being used frequently for data retrieval such as browsing processing in the daytime and used frequently for data update such as batch processing at night. In such systems, when a utilization rate of a disk with respect to the number of operation requests for readout, write, and the like is predicted, a regression model is generated using monitoring data in all the patterns of use in the conventional performance managing method. Therefore, there is a large difference between actual values in the patterns of use and prediction values by the regression model, leading to increase in prediction error.